


Someone's been patient

by 3White_Mage3



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (2010) RPF, The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me in. I haven't been with anyone else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's been patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



"Come on, man," Jake fairly barked out, with only a slight slur from the drinking he and Cougar had been doing with the team. "I need it and I want it and you've got it, but you've gotta behave and put a baggy on that thing." At the same time, he was shoving his ass as hard as he could against the Latino's cock with the sole intention of getting it inside LIKE NOW. "You've been with a lot of guys and I hate you for it. Why should I be like them?"

"J, you don't hate me," Cougar half growled and half moaned in frustration into his lover's shoulder, "You're not like the others and that's why I want to do it this way. We've been fucking for weeks and I've 'behaved'. Now let me in. I haven't been with anyone else," rubbing his dick up and down the tight cleft of Jake's ass in the hopes the guy underneath him would let the sniper slip inside. "You know you want it this way and I've been patient. MAN have I been patient."

The blonde hacker moaned at those words and spread his thighs just that little bit that allowed Cougar to slip the head of his dick inside, causing an unholy moan from Jake. He didn't mean for that little moment of weakness to lead to Cougar pushing further in, but there it was and he felt the ridge of the head of his lover's dick expanding inside as the older man just groaned until his balls were knocking against the blonde man's ass.

"Oh, god, Cougar. That feels amazing. Why's it taken you this long?"


End file.
